


a matter of taste

by dryswallow



Category: Free!
Genre: Dental Dams, F/F, Lesbian AU, Safe(r) Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryswallow/pseuds/dryswallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rin talk about dental dams: a comedy in one act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a matter of taste

As she walks back into her bedroom, Haru is greeted by the sound of a drawer slamming shut. Rin is standing by her nightstand with her arms crossed, looking pointedly away from the door.

“Suspicious…”

“I tripped,” Rin says. “That’s all.”

“You tripped and closed a drawer that wasn’t even open?”

Rin’s mouth gapes, but no sound comes out. The lie was awful – she has no way of refuting it.

“What were you even looking at?” Haru asks.

“Nothing. Hey!” Rin jolts as Haru steps forward towards the nightstand. “I said it was nothing!”

Ignoring her, Haru opens the drawer and glances inside.

“Oh,” she says.

“I wasn’t snooping!” Rin says defensively. “I was looking for tissue.”

“You could have used toilet paper.”

“But that’s in the washroom, and I wasn’t about to go barging in on you,” Rin insists. “Look, that’s not the point. Where did you even get all that stuff? Did you-”

“I didn’t buy them,” Haru clarifies. “They came in one of the orientation packages. For school.”

“Your school gave you condoms and dental dams and- and lube samples?!”

“Some of them were from the sexual health centre. I think Makoto got that one for me.”

“Oh my god,” Rin says, burying her face in her hands. “That’s even worse.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Haru says.

She reaches into the drawer and begins scooping up some of its contents. She’s about to dump them into the wastebin beside her bed when Rin holds out an arm to stop her.

“What are you doing?” Rin asks.

“Throwing them out. I’ve been meaning to for a while.”

“Why?”

Haru furrows her eyebrows.

“Rin. Are you sleeping with anyone else?”

“What? No! Of course not!”

“Neither am I,” Haru says. “So I don’t think we need most of those things.”

“We might still… What if- what if one of us is on her period?” Rin says, snatching up one of the dental dams. “We might need this!”

“I would use it if we had to, but I’d prefer not to,” Haru explains. “And definitely not that one.”

“Haru, _that’s what a dental dam is for_.”

“No, I mean…” Haru points at the offending dam. “That one is flavoured.”

Rin glances at the packaging. The label on the front reads ‘Strawberry.’

“I’d prefer not to taste that while I go down on you,” Haru says. “Flavourless is better, if we have to use anything.”

“Oh,” Rin says. “I didn’t know you hated strawberry that much.”

“It’s not that.”

She reaches forwards to take one of Rin’s hands in her own, lacing their fingers together.

“I like the way _you_ taste,” Haru says. “It turns me on.”

A red flush returns to Rin’s cheeks as soon as the words are out of Haru’s mouth. Before she can ask another stupid question, Haru cuts her off with a kiss. It’s messy at first; in her surprise, Rin’s mouth was open just a little too far and Haru felt her lips grazing Rin’s teeth. But Rin recovers quickly and is soon leaning into the kiss. Haru hears a soft noise as the dental dam Rin was holding falls to the floor beside them.

Before long, Haru feels Rin’s hand tugging at her own, guiding her until her palm rests on the highest point of Rin’s thigh. Rin pulls away from the kiss, but soon she’s pressing her mouth to the softness of Haru’s cheek instead. It gives both of them time to breathe, to catch up to the situation they’ve let themselves be pulled into.

Haru rolls a question over her tongue, giving herself a moment to weigh it before posing it to Rin.

“Rin,” she says, “Are you on your period?”

Rin laughs quietly into Haru’s neck.

“No,” she answers. “Lucky for you, huh?”

Haru smiles. “Yeah. Lucky for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, dental dams can be used for other reasons besides preventing STI transmission or if you don't want to get menstrual blood in your mouth! It's also a good idea to use one if your partner has a yeast infection. But I didn't want this fic to get too preachy.
> 
> This was originally supposed to contain 100% more sex, but I decided it worked best as a short comedy thing. I guess I'll have to write Rin getting eaten out by Haru some other time. :')
> 
> And for what it's worth, I'm pretty sure Haru would have 0 issues going down on Rin while she's menstruating.


End file.
